<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Alone by ShyDaredevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595911">Never Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/pseuds/ShyDaredevil'>ShyDaredevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/pseuds/ShyDaredevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi shares a childhood memory with Iruka.</p><p>This is for the Moon prompt on the Kakashi Lounge Discord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually my first ever one shot, the first fic I've actually "finished" and my first Naruto fic all in one! No beta so please forgive any grammatical mistakes! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breeze is cool in the late summer evening; it’s pleasant. Iruka runs his hands over the stark white cloth beneath him, feeling the roughness of the fabric. Kakashi clearly didn’t own a picnic blanket and must have grabbed an unused table cloth last minute in his haste to put their little date together. He had just returned from a mission and was anxious to see his lover once again. And even though it was very late when he showed up at Iruka’s door, take-out bag in hand and no mask to hide his beautiful face, Iruka couldn’t say no.</p><p>Currently they were laying side by side on a grassy hill,  in one of those secret spots Kakashi always seemed to know about. The sky was so clear, so after they had moved their empty take out containers aside, they looked up at the sky together</p><p>Star gazing had never been one of Iruka’s hobbies, but Kakashi seemed to be fond of it, and he was fond of Kakashi, so when the Copy Nin couldn’t sleep, or just when the fancy struck him, Iruka found himself looking up at the heavens with his lover. </p><p>Their fingers intertwined and Iruka felt so full, both from their meal and from the affection he felt for the other. Kakashi’s thumb was rubbing against the back of Iruka’s hand and the movement did nothing to help his sleepiness, he relaxed, and felt his eyes begin to droop. </p><p>Kakashi must have noticed him nodding off, and, not wanting to end their time together just yet, sat up just as Iruka’s eyes closed completely, drawing the chunin’s attention. </p><p>“You know,” he began, but looked at the sky as he spoke instead of Iruka, “When I was very young, I asked my dad about my mother,”</p><p>Iruka sat up then. Kakashi hardly ever shared about his past, let alone his father. The subject was so sore for him he prefered to ignore it. Which made it all the more surprising that he was bringing it up out of the blue like this. But Iruka craved the knowledge. He wanted to know every little thing he could about his lover. </p><p>“What did he say?” Iruka asked, hoping Kakashi would continue and give him that rare glimpse into his past. Kakashi didn’t answer right away, just kept looking up at the full moon above. After letting out a long breath, Iruka was surprised to hear Kakashi let out a chuckle, though the tone was bitter.</p><p>“He told me that she came from the moon,” Iruka looked up as Kakashi continued, “He claimed he met the most beautiful women he’d ever seen, so beautiful in fact that she wasn’t from this world. Her hair was long and silver, and her skin was white as paper,” he laughed again, “ He even tried to convince me she glowed like moonlight.” Kakashi paused, and when Iruka looked at him again, he could see now that Kakashi was not smiling, but was in fact, very sad. Much like most of his childhood memories, this one was not a happy one.</p><p>“He said, when I was born, she had to return to her home on the moon. And although my father was very sad to see her go, he was grateful for the time they had spent together, and for the child she gave him,’ Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye that Iruka hadn’t noticed was beginning to form. “But he told me, that I should always remember that she was up there, looking out for me,” his breath was shaky now, and he couldn’t quite catch all the tears that were beginning to fall</p><p>“Dad told me that it should be a comfort to me, to know that no matter what happens, I’d never be alone, that my mother was always watching me from above.” another long pause. “It’s so silly right Iruka? A woman from the moon? I know now that he must have been lying but not only that, he was so wrong. I am alone. Everyone I’ve ever loved has left me. My father, my sensei, my teammates, they’ve all been taken from me. When I think about my dad’s silly story now, that’s what I think about most. He was just…,” But the Kakashi never finished his thoughts, as he was suddenly overtaken by years of bottled up emotions, he now openly wept.</p><p>Iruka was incredibly sad for his lover, of course he was, but as he wrapped his arms around the other, and held him close as he cried, he couldn’t help but feel a little flattered. Kakakshi felt so comfortable enough with him that he was able to show these emotions. He trusted Iruka enough to tell him some of his oldest memories, and let himself be vulnerable. Iruka’s heart was now as full as his body, full of Kakashi’s sadness but also his unspoken love.</p><p>He held Kakashi tightly to him, and ran his finger through messy silver hair in an attempt to calm him. He let Kakashi cry, all the while giving him sweet kisses on his face and whispering praises to him. He tried to remind Kakashi just how brave he was, how strong. And after some time, Kakashi seemed to have calmed a bit and pulled away from his lover, rubbing at his now very irritated eyes.</p><p>“I’ve never told anyone that before. I’m sorry Iruka, for you know, all the crying,” Iruka cut him off</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for!” Iruka cradled Kakashi’s face in both hands, running his thumbs over cheeks that barely saw the light of day. “I’m honored that you trust me enough with not only your childhood memories but your emotions as well. I know how hard it is for you to be vulnerable like that,” </p><p>Iruka brought him in for a kiss then, he tried his best to convey just how he felt for kakashi with a single kiss, pushing and pulling at the other’s lips in whatever way he could to let Kakashi know that he was cared for. He pulled back, just enough to whisper, “I love you Kakashi, and I will do everything in my power to stay by your side. If I have anything to say about it, you will never be alone again.”</p><p>With that the embraced again, wrapping their arms tightly around one another, and Iruka sealed his promise with a passionate kiss. Kakashi pulled away, and he brushed his hands over Iruka’s face before laying down and pulling the other with him.</p><p>Kakashi held Iruka close as they once again stared at the moon. The timing felt so right, and kakashi had already opened himself up to Iruka, what did he have to lose? So, he said it, the phrase he thought he’d never say again</p><p>“I love you Iruka.”</p><p>To his surprise, Iruka chuckled back. He buried his face into Kakashi’s neck and although his response was muffled, Kakashi could hear it clear plain as day.</p><p>“I know Kakashi. I love you too.”</p><p>It hardly seemed possible, but Kakashi held Iruka even tighter as he began to get lost in his thoughts once again. Had his father been right after all. Maybe Kakashi would never be alone, but not because of some silly story about a mother on the moon. No, as long as Iruka loved him; as long as he had Iruka to come home to, then maybe he would truly never be alone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was originally intended to be a light hearted nod to a headcanon I saw a couple people have on tumblr of Kaguya secretly being Kakashi's mother and then it kinda spiraled into not so light hearted. Lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>